Asashiugu
Defence Down Fatigue Stun Waterblight Paralysis Noxious Poison|weaknesses = Fire|creator = Jaggid Adopted by ElusiveSeeker|elements = Water}}Asashiugu's are nocturnal black medium sized Neopterons that uses the corpses of other Neopterons as an extra shell Physiology Asashiugu's are six legged black medium sized Neopterons that use the corpses of other monsters as protection and intimidation. Each of their 6 bulbous legs have 3 powerful black claws that can crush boulders. An Asashiugu's front legs are slightly bigger and stronger than their other legs. Asashiugu's wear the corpses of Neopterons such as Seltas Queens, Konchu's and their personal favourite Altaroth's. An Asashiugu's mouth consists of three parts the syringe, the mandibles and the jaw. The syringe can only be seen when they are feeding and it looks like a long black worm like tounge but it's serrated on the bottom of. The mandibles of the Asashiugu are extremely sensitive but they are also extremely toxic they are also able to extend their mandibles like a nerscylla. And finally the jaw of the Asashiugu. The jaw of the Asashiugu is the most durable part of it's mouth. An Asashiugu's carapace is sharp and tough. Asashiugu's have extremely weak wings that they can use to fly (albeit not very far). Ecology Taxonomy Kingdom:Animalia Phylum:Arthropoda Class:Insecta Order:Hemiptera Family:Neopterons Genus:Unknown Species:Unknown Description Habitat Young Asashiugu's can live anywhere as long as it is damp and dark while older Asashiugu's can live anywhere even in deserts but they only are only seen in deserts at night time. Food Chain Asashiugu's are at the top of the food chain due to them being able to defeat any larger creature easily by ambushing them and squeezing them to death. They feed mainly on small Neopterons like Konchu and Altaroth, but they will also eat Seltas Queen, which is quite a feat due to them being much smaller in comparison. Biological Adaption Asashiugu's have three biological adaptations that make them extremely dangerous Neopterons. Its powerful arms, its intelligence and its sticky spit which also doubles as quite a powerful poison make them quite potent. Behavior Asashiugu's are solitary creatures that can only be found with others of their species in their breeding season, which is in between the months of June and July. Asashiugu's tend to ignore other monsters unless they are hungry, in which case they will violently attack any Neopteron they see. The main reasons they are hunted is due to the fact that attack caravans that go near their hiding places waiting for prey. Asashiugu's have been known to use the corpses of small neopterons to attract prey to its hiding place so it can kill and devour it. Cutscene * Location: '''Sunken Hollow * '''Synopsis: '''When the hunter enters area 2 of Sunken Hollow, they get caught in a stampede of frightened Altaroth. As the Altaroths leave the area, the hunter notices an Altaroth on the ground acting strangely. As the hunter goes up to the convulsing Altaroth, they notice a thin black object puncturing the carapace of it. When they go up to it the black object quickly retracts up to the celling. When the hunter looks up at the celling they see the Asashiugu they came to hunt. Angry about their interrupted meal, the Asashiugu attempts to crush the hunter but they move out of the way. Here the fight begins.' '''Enraged and Tired' Enraged: '''When enraged Asashiugu's speed and attack doubles but their resistances to elements and status effects decreases by 20%. If the Asashiugu is using armor, it will take it off. '''Tired: '''When an Asashiugu becomes tired it burrows underground andit's resistances increase by 30% due to it collecting tons of rocks under the earth and sticking them to it's shell the Asashiugu becomes immune to blast and fire in this form.' 'Abnormal' '''Frenzy/Apex' Asashiugu's can become frenzied, it seems that they can only become frenzied after fighting a frenzied Seltas for some reason. It can't go Apex Tempered Asashiugu is a 2-star Tempered Monster. It has all the normal changes. Hyper Asashiugu cannot become hyper. 'Turf Wars' Asashiugu vs Seltas/Desert Seltas First the Asashiugu jumps towards the Seltas with open arms and then grabs it. It then begins to crush the Seltas with its arms, the Seltas manages to do a slight bit of damage from struggling but then it gets thrown to the ground, it will automatically break the Seltas' horn. WINNER:Asashiugu Asashiugu vs Seltas Queen (Can only happen if your fighting the Seltas Queen in the rotten vale) The Asashiugu will jump out of a pile of corpses and wrap around the Queens tail and crush it dealing massive damage, the Queen will bash her tail into the ground to try and get rid of it but the Asashiugu will then manoeuvre of the tail and onto her back where it will then squeeze it again doing massive damage. The Seltas Queen will then grab it with her tail and throw the Asashiugu onto the ground. WINNER:Asashiugu Asashiugu vs Tetsucabra (Only with Konchu Armour)The Tetsucabra will dig up a rock and then charge at the Asashiugu with the rock in its mouth, the Asashiugu will then roll up into a ball and charge at the Tetsucabra as well. When they hit each other they will both fall over with equal damage to each other. WINNER:Neither Theme Health * Base Health=4,000 * Low (×0.55)=2,200 * High (×0.64)=2,560 * G (×1.21)=4840 Attacks Low Rank Toxic Bite: The Asashiugu moves back and attempts to bite the hunter while moving forward. They can do it twice consecutively and it causes noxious poison. Crush: Asashiugu will jump up and attempt to crush the hunters under its weight. When the Asashiugu lands, large stones will jut out of the ground and if a hunter gets hit by them, they will be sent flying and it has a high chance to stun. Crushing Hold: Before this move is executed, the Asashiugu's arms will be outstretched. They will rush forward dealing low damage, and the first hunter hit will be pinned. Charge: Asashiugu will charge at the hunters 1-2 times. When fatigued, it will fall over after charging and will only attack once. Ambush: Asashiugu use stealth tactics to ambush would be hunters. When an Asashiugu goes over to a new area, there is a 50% chance that it will setup an ambush on them. When an Asashiugu sets up an ambush, they cannot be seen on the map. When a hunter comes near the Asashiugu, it will jump at them dealing heavy damage. Abdomen Slam: The Asashiugu will use its abdomen like a club and swing it around,dealing low damage. Altaroth Shell: After an Asashiugu first spots a hunter in low rank, they will burrow underground and after awhile will come back up wearing a coat made out of Altaroth shells. While wearing this coat, the Asashiugu gains a few new moves listed below. In high and G rank, Asashiugu can shift into different armor in the middle of battle. (While wearing Altaroth Shell) Corrosive Blast: Asashiugu will use the acidic chemicals found in an Altaroths abdomen and will shoot it out of its mouth for a short ranged blast. It causes defense down. Corroding Laser: Asashiugu will use the acidic Altaroth chemicals to launch a long ranged acidic beam straight ahead. It causes defense down. Konchu Armour: When the Asashiugu reaches 50% health, they will burrow underground and then come back up covered in extremely tough Konchu shells. Only their head and underside is unprotected. (While wearing Konchu Armour) Rollin Rollin: Asashiugu will jump back and then begin to roll at the hunters 2-4 times. If fatigued, at the last roll the monster will fall over. Shotput: The monster will stick its front claws into the ground, picking up a Konchu and launch it at the hunter like a shotput. Has a high chance to stun, and the Konchu will work alongside the Asashiugu. High Rank Charging Bite: The Asashiugu will charge 2-3 times at the hunters and at the final charge they will attempt to bite the hunter, inflicting Noxious Poison. Feeding Frenzy: After the monster uses crushing hold and the hunter escapes, they will become enraged. Play Dead: When low on health the Asashiugu, like a Gypceros, will play dead. Unlike a Gypceros, the screen will look like the completion screen. Then the Asashiugu will flail around dealing massive damage. Seltas Charge Horn: When you find an Asashiugu in high rank they will have an abnormally large Seltas horn on their back. While wearing it, the Asashiugu will use charging attacks more often. If the horn on the monster's back is broken, it will randomly change its armor. (While wearing Seltas Charge Horn) Mega Charge: The Asashiugu will charge 3-5 times at the hunter and if it hits the hunter, it causes stun. If the monster hits a climbable wall, they will become stuck. Chop Chop: The monster will first rear up on its back legs and will then plunge the Seltas horn into the ground. Deals heavy damage. Queens Shield: If the monster decides to change its armor, it might change its armor with the entire carcass of a Seltas Queen. This makes the Asashiugu have a larger hitbox. (While using Queens Shield) Spread Shot: The Asashugu will firmly plant its feet into the ground and then launch three globs of water out of its mouth. This attack stuns the hunter and causes waterblight. Heavy Crush: Exactly like crush, but it has a larger hitbox and is guaranteed to stun. Deals heavy damage and leaves the monster prone. G Rank Roar: The monster will make a loud screeching noise that has the same effect as a monster's roar. Requires normal earplugs to block. Hostage Situation: When Asashiugu pins a target they will burrow underground to a different area, bringing the pinned hunter with them. Desert Parahorn: An Asashiugu might in the middle of a fight burrow underground and will come back up wearing an abnormally large Desert Seltas Horn. (While wearing Desert Parahorn) Parahorn Charge: The Asashiugu will charge at the hunters 2-3 times paralyzing anyone who gets hit by the horn. Rapid Parahorn Charge: The Asashiugu will charge at the hunters 4-6 times. It has a 50% chance to paralyze the hunters and a 50% to stun the hunters. Desert Shield: The same as Queens Shield but instead using a Desert Seltas Queens corpse. (While wearing Desert Shield) Paralysis Trishot: The same as spread shot except it causes paralysis and defence down rather than stun and waterblight. Double Crush: Like heavy crush except it slams down twice and leaves the monster prone for longer. Item Drops Low Rank High Rank G Rank Equipment(Armour) Low Rank Blademaster Skills Good:Attack Up(M),Sneak, Mounting Master Bad:Heat Surge, Recovery Down Gunner Skills Good:Attack up(M), Stealth, Reload Speed +2 Bad:Recovery Down, Recoil Down -3 High Rank Blademaster Skills Good:Attack Up(M),Sneak, Mounting Master Bad:Heat Surge, Recovery Down Gunner Skills Good:Attack up(M), Stealth, Reload Speed +2 Bad:Recovery Down, Recoil Down -3 G Rank Blademaster Skills Good:Attack Up(XL),Sneak, Rodeo God, Suprise Attack Bad:Recovery Down, Health-10 Gunner Skills Good:Attack up(XL), Stealth, Suprise Attack Bad:Recovery Down, Recoil Down -1 Equipment(Weapons) First Form {| class="article-table" !Icon/Rarity !Name !Attack !Affinity !Sharpness !Slots !Element !Description !Forge Cost |- | |Assasins Glaive |447 | -10 |Blue(small) |1 |210 |A Glaive wielded by trained killers, Its blade is so sharp that targets usually don't even notice they've been killed. |4000z |- | |Dual Deaths |218 | -10 |Blue(small) |1 |170 |Two blades, Two hits, Two corpses. |4000z |- {| Final Form {| class="article-table" !Icon/Rarity !Name !Attack !Affinity !Sharpness !Slots !Element !Description !Forge Cost |- | |Death of the Assasin |812 | -10 |Purple(Large) |2 |430 |A Glaive said to have slain thousands of assassins, the a symbol of protection |18000z |- | |Double Demon Destroyers |386 | -10 |Purple(Large) |2 |180 |Two blades, Ten hits, Twenty corpses, These blades are the masters of cutting. |18000z |- {| Quests Low Rank High Rank G Rank Breakable Parts Head=A giant slash running across its face. Legs=The claws of the leg become chipped Abdomen=Multiple slashes on it Notes -Asashiugu is based of an Assasin Bug -Like an Assassin Bug they carry corpses on their backs -Asashiugu's name comes from the Japanese words for Assasin and bug -Asashiugu cannot be poisoned -Asashiugu's G rank armours ability Suprise Attack makes it so when you hit a monster for the first time it will be knocked over, be inflicted by the weapons ailment, take double damage from the ailment/attack, but it can only be used once. Credits Icon added by TheElusiveOne Category:Neopteron Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Fatigue Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Jaggid